


Animals

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Animals

Clint likes animals.  
He grew around them,  
On his family farm.  
Growing up,  
The animals were his friends.  
The cows, hens, horses and various birds.  
Cats and Dogs were his faviourites.  
That is why he adopts animal strays.  
Because he understands them.  
He loves them.  
He cares about them.


End file.
